


Chocolate covered...

by i_have_a_wonky_eye_too



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Marvel Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 21,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23030578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_have_a_wonky_eye_too/pseuds/i_have_a_wonky_eye_too
Summary: ABO AU - Alpha!Bucky Barnes x Omega!reader...
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 157





	1. Chapter 1

Shitshitshit! Fucking alphas!

You quickly ran down the stairs trying desperately trying to get away from your angry, paranoid, alpha ex-boyfriend whilst you fumbled with your phone. You needed someone to help you. Thinking of the closest person to where you were and the only one who probably didn't have any other commitments at five in the morning, you called Steve.

He answered after two rings. "Y/N, why are you calling me at this time? Want to join me and Sam for ou-"

"Steve, please, help me!" You sobbed as you jumped off the bottom step before making your way down the next lot of stairs. The frustrated grunts from your ex upstairs echoed through the line.

"Where are you?!" Steve ordered, now in Captain mode.

"Jack's! Steve, I'm scare- ahhh!" You screamed out as Jack grabbed you from behind and pushed you against the wall, causing you to drop your phone. "Fuck! Jack, please, don't do th-"

Jack was your boyfriend of nine months. He was an Alpha, you were an Omega and if Omegas defy their Alphas they were worthless. Pathetic. The thing is you weren't Jack's. You were simply dating. Most Alphas and Omegas bond and mate within months of knowing each other if they were meant to be but, you weren't ready to go there with him. You weren't even sure if you loved him like a good little Omega is supposed to do.

You might be an Omega but you were brought up in a respectful household. Your parents were arranged to be together and although they love each other dearly they both agreed they wanted you to experience life before you decided who and when you settled down with your mate.

"You think you can get away with this! Lead me on then say no! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE! You're nothing but a slut." Jack pushed his forearm against your throat. You gasped reaching up, your nails digging into his skin. "I see how you look at that metal armed prick. Do you wish it was his dick you were going to have? Do you? Is that what you want? Him to fuck you instead of me?!" He spat.

"YES!" You snapped without thinking about it.

Jack slammed his hand against the wall by the side of your head. "YOU'RE MINE!" He snarled against your ear. "Do you hear? MINE!" He took his arm away and wrapped his hand around your throat instead, pulling your head to the side.

You shook your head, gasping. "LET, GO!" You kicked your knee up into his stomach as you tried to push him off. "NO!"

"By the time I'm finished, that metal armed asshole-"

"Will kill you!" Bucky grunted behind him. You saw his metal hand wrap around Jack's shoulder, yanking him back and onto the floor. You gasped for air as you dropped to the floor.

"Y/N?" Steve stepped over Jack as Bucky picked him up by the scruff of his neck and punched him repeatedly. Steve crouched down in front of you so you couldn't see. "Doll, are you okay?" He frowned, placing his hand on your cheek.

You shook your head, placing your hand around your throat. "No." You gulped, closing your eyes as you heard the sound of Bucky's fist hitting Jack. "Buck, stop." You pleaded.

"He hurt you, Y/N. He doesn't deserve to have pity taken on him." Bucky stood up panting.

You shook your head looking up to him. "No, but I care way too much about you, for you to take this burden." You sobbed, slowly getting onto your feet with Steve's help. Your eyes watered as they landed on Jack, now covered in blood laid on the floor.

"Hey," Bucky whispered moving so he was blocking your view. His right hand cupped your cheek as he lifted your face so you were looking at him and not Jack. "He can't hurt you, okay?"

You nodded, "Can-can we go, home, please?"

Steve nodded placing his arm around your waist, pulling you into his side. "Of course we can, sweetheart."

Never had you been so glad that had Steve found you all those years ago. It was back during the Battle of New York when he found you lying trapped under a massive chunk of concrete that had fallen from one of the large buildings. Steve was an Alpha, he said he got a whiff of your scent that smelt like warm chocolate and fresh strawberries. He followed the scent until he found you. He said he just had a feeling about you, so he picked you up and took you to Stark Tower, where he made Tony and Bruce promise to look after you. After a couple of weeks of being in a coma, you woke up to find out that Steve, along with Tony and Bruce all came to visit every day. Even when you had woken up and had to stay in the 'hospital' until you had recovered enough to go home, they all continued to visit. Bruce learned you were a bit of a computer geek like he and Tony were. Tony learned you had mad skills at throwing paper balls into the trash can and had you doing trick shots and this lead to Steve learning you had a sniper's eye. So, when it came to going home, you didn't. You moved into the tower with Tony and he gave you a job working with him and Bruce and you slowly became an Avenger.


	2. Chapter 2

"I see how you look at that metal armed prick."

...

"YES!"

...

"YOU'RE MINE!" he growled. "Do you hear? MINE!" he took his arm away and wrapped his hand around my throat instead, pulling my head to the side.

...

"By the time I'm finished, that metal armed asshole-"

"Will kill you!" Bucky grunted behind him.

...

"BUCKY!" You cried out as you shot up in bed, all sweaty and panting. You looked around your room trying to get your eyes to focus but in the dark it was hard. "F.R.I.D.A.Y, lights, please," You asked as you swung your legs over the side of the bed.

"Yes, Miss Y/L/N." She answered.

You screwed my eyes up at the sudden blast of light filling them. "Ugh, dim lights, please, F.R.I.D.A.Y." You groaned bending over, your head falling into your hands.

You got up glancing at your bedside clock seeing that it was 6 am. 25 hours later. As you moved through your room towards your bathroom you pulled off the black t-shirt you had 'borrowed' off Bucky a while ago. It was just so comforting, like sleeping in his arms... his scent.

Matter of minutes and steam was filling the room as you closed your eyes, standing under the hot stream of water. You could feel your tight knitted muscles relaxing instantly. A frustrated sigh left your mouth as your mind kept replaying Bucky. The way he looked when he saw Jack holding you was burnt into your mind. He looked almost a mixture of hurt and anger, but why? You were close friends but you were a lot closer to Steve, even Tony, and Bruce than what you were with Bucky. That's not to say you didn't like him, you did. Actually, you kinda really liked him. Before you had gotten with Jack, you might have had a teeny, tiny crush on him. Okay, you still had that crush on him, but whatever, right?

Ugh...

You shook your head pushing the thoughts of Bucky from your mind and turned the shower off before grabbing your warm fluffy towels, wrapping one around your body and the other around your hair. You quickly headed out to your room to get changed for the day. Now that you were up you might as well try and get away with doing some yoga or something. Steve had you under strict instructions. 'No training. No heavy lifting. No sniper training. Blah, blah, blah...' After changing into a pair of grey yoga pants and a matching sports bra, you headed out to the kitchen for some breakfast.

At this time of morning there would be less than half the Avengers up. Steve and Sam would be on their run, Nat would have been up about five to get to her work-out. Tony usually fell asleep in his lab after not being able to sleep all night. Clint, Wanda, and Thor didn't get up until later. Vision was... weird. You would usually get up whenever you felt like it or if Steve/Nat dragged you out of bed for a work-out. And Bucky... he just did whatever he felt like. Some nights he slept okay, most nights he was woken up by nightmares meaning he would already have been up for hours.

"Where's Steve?" You asked Tony as you peeked around the door frame into the kitchen.

"Out, be back soon... probably." He shrugged turning round with his fresh coffee. "Want one?" He asked holding his up.

You shook your head. "Nah, OJ is good, thanks." You smiled walking over to the fridge.

"So... question-" Tony began as he took a seat. You nodded as you moved from the fridge over to where the glasses were kept. "Do you like, not, answer your damn phone, anymore?"

You frowned looking at him over your shoulder. "My phone hasn't gone off once-" You sighed realizing why you hadn't heard it. "My phone, is, hmm, still on the floor back at Jack's."

Just wonderful.

You groaned reaching up for a glass from the cupboard, struggling to get it due to the fact your sides were hurting from the bruisers Jack had caused when he grabbed you. "I thought Steve said no stretching?" Tony teased as he leaned over your head and passed down a glass.

"Thanks... and no, he didn't. You think if I asked him, he'd grab my phone?" You looked over your shoulder to him.

He frowned as he placed his coffee back on the counter. "He is America's golden boy, he can't say no..." He smirked. "Why wouldn't you ask me?"

"Would you go get my phone from, Jack's?" You countered. He scoffed as he folded his arms over his chest. "Exactly... And, he can say no if he wants, he'll probably tell me off for mentioning Jack's name... The last thing I need is Steve whining in my ear about being irresponsible and stupid for going near Jack." You sighed.

"What about Bucky?" Tony smirked.

You shrugged. "What about him?"

"He'd be upset too... if you went back there. I hear he almost killed Dick when he found him with his hands all over you." Tony shrugged. "You think he'd have gotten over his jealousy about that, months ago... To me, it sounds like, he'd be upset too if he found out you'd gone back there to get some stupid phone."

You rolled your eyes with a deep sigh. "One, I'm not going back there and two, it's not some stupid phone, Tony. It has all my photos from special moments from... forever, on there." You creased your brow realizing what he'd just said. "What you mean jealousy?"

He shook his hand as he took another sip of his coffee. "Not once, have I ever seen you take a photo... more importantly, none with me." He winked. "So, they can't be that special, can they?"

"Yes, they are." You rolled my eyes.

"Why are they? I honestly can't recall you ever, taking a picture with anyone other than... the Capsicle or... metal arm." He sighed getting up. Suddenly clapping his hands together grinning at you. "I know... I'll make, you a new one... yes!" And with that Tony took off.

Not that you were really paying attention to him. No, you were thinking about all the 'special moments' you took pictures of. There were a couple of pictures of you and Nat/ Wanda to much of their dismay. A couple from some of Tony's various parties. The majority were of you and Steve from over the years, from simple walks in the park to you goofing around at Christmas in silly jumpers. Others were of you and of course Bucky:

The two of you with Steve  
Playing chess  
Bucky looking happy as he read a book  
Him and Steve laughing, a lot  
Him letting you braid his hair and not looking impressed, at all  
Bucky when he fell asleep on your lap, your shoulder, your back (that was a weird one)  
Sat against a tree together in the park

Bucky this, Bucky that, he was just so beautiful in photos. Even your wallpaper was a picture of the two of you at Tony's New Year's Eve party hugging one other. You loved it... You loved him!

Oh my God! I love Bucky. Of course I do. He makes my heart race every time he was around me. I always look forward to being in his presence. I felt proud if I ever managed to put a smile on that gorgeous face of his. The first time I heard he brought a girl back I cried myself to sleep because it hurt so badly. I ignored him for days trying to forget the pain. I love him!

Burning wood and pumpkins - Bucky's scent. You knew that scent anywhere. You loved the smell of him. His scent reminded you of Autumn time, carving pumpkins and lighting a candle in them, that smell was warm and comforting. It filled your nostrils suddenly catching you off guard. You dropped your glass of juice causing it smash all over the floor.

"FUCK!" You gasped jumping to your feet, pushing your chair back hastily, knocking it over. "Shit! Fuck!... Shit!" You dropped to your knees in panic as you tried to pick up the pieces of glass quickly, although it was hard since they were mixed in with orange juice.

"Y/N!" Bucky bounded into the kitchen and round the island towards you. His face was full of his own panic. "Doll, you okay?" He frowned bending down in front of you.

You nodded biting your lip, not daring to look up at his beautiful face. Not now you had finally come to the realization.

He sighed as he touched you under your chin with his metal fingers, lifting your face so you were looking at him. "Don't lie to me, Doll." His tone was deep, filled you with a desire you'd never had.

Oh sweet mother of-

"I-" You shook your head gulping, "I-I, dropped, my juice." You whimpered. You sounded so small and pathetic.

Bucky began smirking as he licked his bottom lip nodding. "Yeah, I can see that." He chuckled. "C'mon, let me clean it up." He placed his hands on the bare skin of your waist, lifting you up onto your feet.

You shivered at the feeling of the two different temperatures that graced your soft skin. A gasp left your mouth as you looked up to find his stormy blue eyes already on you.

You breathed in his scent deeply, your brain going fuzzy from the serge it sent through you. You closed your eyes as you let out a small moan, feeling your clit pulse. "Buck- I-" You placed your hands on his firm chest trying to push yourself back from him.

"Shhh..." He slid his arms around your waist, pulling you closer to him. "You smell, delicious Doll... m'sorry... I-" He leaned into the crook of your neck rubbing his nose against your skin as he breathed in your scent desperately. "Fuck, I-"

"You did good, Sam!" Steve's voice echoed through the hallway. You gasped pushing Bucky away from you as Steve and Sam entered the kitchen. "Oh, morn-"

"BYE!" You ran out the kitchen passing Steve before he could even think of something to moan about. You shook your head trying to clear the fog from your mind. "Fuck!" You groaned as you fell into the elevator, pressing the gym floor. Yoga wasn't gonna cut it, you needed to get rid of the built up tension.


	3. Chapter 3

Bucky's POV

My eyes never left Y/N as she ran out of the kitchen passing by Steve and Sam without a second look. The pair gave each other a look before they looked at me with confused looks.

"What?" I shrugged with a frown.

"What was that about?" Sam asked as he moved around the kitchen.

I shrugged looking to Steve hoping he'd get the hint. He shrugged placing his hands on his hips waiting for me to speak. "Oh for fu- Steve, you got a sec? I was hoping we could talk about what we were discussing yesterday." I glared at him.

"Hmm, yesterday?" He creased his brow completely lost, reaching up to scratch the back of his head.

I rolled my eyes before walking over to him. "Just-" I grabbed him by his arm pulling him out the kitchen until we were safe to talk.

Steve pulled his arm from my grip. "Knock it off, Buck. What's got into you?" Steve neatened his attire as he frowned at me annoyed.

"Sorry pal, I just- it's- I-" I sighed brushing my hand back through my hair as I dropped my gaze. After a few quiet moments, Steve began laughing at me drawing my attention. "What's funny?" I creased my brow even more at him.

Steve cleared his throat before answering. "Nothing, just- I wondered how long it would be before you came to talk to me about her," He smirked knowingly.

I raised my eyebrow. "Who?"

"Y/N." He smiled. "You like her, don't you?" I sighed nodding, admitting he was in fact right. "Knew it. C'mon, spill the beans. How long?" He folded his arms over his chest grinning like a Cheshire cat.

I pulled a face at him as if he was insane before I shook my head. "What are we, schoolgirls? I'm not spilling all the little details of how long I've been in love with Y/N." My eyes widened. "I love her?" I whispered more to myself than to Steve.

I love her. Of course, I do, idiot. Goosebumps every time she smiles at me. My heart literally picks up a superhuman speed when she touches me just the slightest. Her laugh is like a melody. That smile of pure joy I get when I catch her singing quietly when she thinks no one can hear. Not being able to keep my eyes from lingering on her when she walks by. Her delicious scent literally making my mouth water. Worrying she's in danger all the time, knowing that all the Alphas around want a piece of her. Wanting, needing to have her with me at all times. Wishing I had the balls to just, kiss her and never stop. My heartbreaking when she introduced me to him. It breaking again and again when I heard her cry in her room one night after she saw me with that stupid blonde I should never have brought back here. The sick feeling I got when I saw him hurting her. Hearing her admit, she wants me.

"You love her?" Steve gasped waking me from my thoughts.

I nodded quickly walking past him. "Yeah... gotta go, Punk." I ignored Sam as he walked out the kitchen muttering something about dried bread as I made my way towards the elevator. "F.R.I.D.A.Y. where is Y/N?" I asked the AI.

"Going down to the gym level, Sergeant Barnes."

I thanked her before I ran towards the stairs and made my way down as fast as I could. I had to tell her. I had to. "Y/N!" I burst in through the doors finding the gym completely empty. "Y/N?" Her name practically came out as a whimper. Maybe it was sign from God that I didn't love her.

"Bucky." I whipped around totally forgetting how big I was compared to Y/N and knocked her flying on her ass. "Umph," she landed with a thud. "Damn it, Buck, watch where you're turning that thing."

My eyes widened as I bent down to help her up. "Shit, Y/N, I'm sorry. Are you okay, Doll?" I grabbed her hand pulling her up with me.

She nodded sighing, her hand traveling to her backside, rubbing it softly. "Fine, no thanks to you," She muttered. "What was that all about?" I stared at her, my mouth going dry and my mind blank.

This was not how I wanted to tell her, at all. Earlier I came so close to sinking my teeth into her and marking her as mine all because I got a whiff of her scent. Warm chocolate and fresh strawberries. Ever since I first took her scent in I had found my sweet tooth for just that.

"Buck?" She frowned up at me.

"I-" I was definitely not telling her now, I'd just knocked her on her ass and she was somewhat pissed off.

"Buck?"

Come on, Bucky. You can do this. You're an Alpha, she's an Omega, it works. She's also my friend that's just got out of a pretty bad relationship barely 30 hours ago.

"I, wanted to know if you'd like to watch a movie with me, tonight? It's Friday after all." I smiled down at her, my heartbeat steadying as a small smile crept onto her face.

She nodded. "I'd love that." She stepped forwards wrapping her arms around my waist, burying her face into my chest, sending my heart rate rocketing again. "Thank you."

"Wha-what, for?" I sighed closing my eyes as I let my arms wrap around her, squeezing her closer to me. I placed my face on top of her head and breathed in her scent, shivering as her scent filled me with warmth.

"For, you. Being, you... Steve won't stop pestering me about yesterday. I'm kinda wishing I hadn't bothered calling him now... I've never felt this weak, before." She gulped, her arms tightening around me.

I took a deep breath as I moved my hands so they were gripping hold of her upper arms and pushed her away from me so I could look down at her face clearly. "You, are not weak, Doll. Do you hear? I'm glad you called Steve if you hadn't, who knows what would have happened."

"Something bad," She whispered. "Natasha wouldn't have gotten into that-"

"Hey!" I raised my voice. "C'mere." I grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the wall and sat down with my back against it and placed her between my bent legs, wrapping my right arm around her. "Natasha, is a trained assassin, Y/N. One, she doesn't allow herself to get close to anyone for that to happen, and two, you... loved, him. You wouldn't expect anyone you love to be like that." I tensed at the thought of him having her love. He didn't deserve it one bit.

"I didn't love him, Bucky."

"What?" I gasped, caught completely off guard. I assumed after nine months she'd have feelings for him.

She shook her head. "I liked him... I think, but... not enough to... care, romantically about him," She admitted whilst she let her fingers play with mine. "I, only, got with him because I was tired of being sad and lonely." She gulped. I closed my eyes again taking a deep breath.

I could feel my heart pounding in my chest at the thought of her feeling like that. "Why, why were you sad and lonely, Y/N?"

"Because... I love you..." Her voice broke letting a sob escape her throat. "... and you're my friend, and I'm not pretty... Or a perfect like that model. I'm just a pathetic Omega who's too scared to sleep with anyone let alone mate with an Alpha." She sighed dropping my hand as tears rolled down her face.

She.

"You-"

She loves.

"You love-" My mind was working overtime to process what she'd just said.

She loves me?

"You love-"

Suddenly Y/N shot up from where we were sat. "You don't have to laugh at me, Bucky. I know you could never feel the same about me. I'm sorry I said anything to you." She began to hurriedly make her way towards the door.

I stood up feeling my Alpha instincts take over. "OMEGA!" I growled causing her to stop abruptly. "How dare, you think I could never feel the same. You hurt me, you really do." I slowly made my way towards her. "You have no, idea, how I feel."

I stood behind her, my hands laying across her waist as I leaned forwards, towering over her. Her scent was surrounding me, driving me crazy.

"That beautiful smile of yours sends shivers across my body. My heart beats out of control any time you touch me." I whispered, my lips grazing her ear as I did. "Pure joy fills my whole body when I hear you singing when you think no one is listening... I am, Omega... I worry day and night you're not safe. Not when I know that every Alpha that's out there wants to sink his teeth into you and claim you as his own..." I stepped around her small body, my left hand sliding across her skin as I did. "Omega... look at me," I whispered, sternly but caringly.

She obeyed, lifting her head slowly until she was looking up at me and our gazes met. I lifted my right hand up to cup her cheek, rubbing my thumb over her bottom lip.

"I love you." I whispered before I bent down and pressed my lips lightly against hers.


	4. Chapter 4

I kissed, Bucky...

You laid on your bed like a starfish, staring up at the ceiling as you thought about it.

About lunchtime, Tony had called you down to his lab so you could work on 'your new phone' he was insisting you had to have. You told him you could just go out and get another one but he's Tony and he answers everything with 'why?'. He's like a petulant child sometimes. That's where you spent most of your day until about 5:30 pm when you went back up to your room to shower and change for your movie night with Bucky.

You were actually quite nervous about it.

Every Friday night Bucky and you would meet in either of your rooms and watch movies, eat junk food and talk; except for the last six months or so.

Jack was jealous of your relationship with Bucky, always questioning you. He was convinced you were up to something, then he would change his mind and be convinced it was Steve or Sam or Tony you were fucking. You might not have had those fireworks/head over heels feelings about Jack but you would never cheat.

You sat up grabbing a pair of jean shorts and pulled them on completing your outfit. You quickly messed with your hair until you were satisfied, glancing at yourself in the mirror. You frowned a little turning to the side pinching your stomach.

"Miss Y/L/N, Sergeant Barnes says he's ready for you now," F.R.I.D.A.Y announced.

"Thank you, F.R.I.D.A.Y," You answered before making your way out and down to Bucky's room.

He had told you to wait in your room until he was ready. You had no idea why. Movie night wasn't anything special. You reached out to knock on the door but it swung open before you could even brush your knuckles against the door. Bucky grinned at you from the other side.

"Hey, Buck. You okay?" You raised your eyebrow with a smirk.

He nodded grinning. "I am now," He leaned down pressing his lips to yours as he wrapped his left arm around your waist, pulling you as close as he could.

You moaned against his mouth as your eyes fell shut, savoring the feeling of his lips on yours. Eventually, you had to push Backy back so you could breathe.

"M'sorry Doll, I just, couldn't help myself." He winked at you making you blush.

You shook your head laughing a little at him. "I don't mind you kissing me,"

"Good," He grinned as he leaned down pecking your lips again. He stepped to the side letting you in through the door finally. As you stepped in your hand shot up to cover your mouth as you gasped in awe at the sight in front of you. "What's wrong?" Bucky frowned looking down at you as he shut his door.

You shook your head, a grin forming on your lips. "Oh, Bucky..." You looked up to him. "Why?" You pointed over to his bed that was covered in white curtains hanging from the ceiling above the bed and what looked light thousands of little lights.

He shrugged his shoulders as he slipped his hands into his pockets. "Don't, you like it?"

"I, love it, Bucky. I just, don't know why you've gone to all this trouble? We never used to." You smiled up at him.

Bucky took your left hand in his right and pulled you over to the bed. He sat down, tugging on your hand so you would sit next to him. "Because, it's not like before, Y/N. I love you, so much..." He sighed softly as he held your hand in his. "You said, I wouldn't love you because we're friends and you weren't 'pretty or like that model'... Y/N, you're not pretty or a model, Doll-"

What the FUCK?

You creased your brow trying not to look too hurt by what he had said. "You don't think, I'm-I'm pretty?"

He shook his head lifting his hand up to cup your face. "You're fucking beautiful, Doll. Gorgeous. Sexy..." He kissed you gently. "Don't ever think, any, different." He smiled softly.

You rolled your eyes shaking your head at him, a small smile tugging at your lips.

"You also said that you're a pathetic Omega who's too scared to sleep with anyone, let alone mate with an Alpha. You're not pathetic, Sweetheart. Being intimate for the first time is... Scary..." He gently took a hold of your hands, "and I wanted to let you know that, I'm fine with waiting for when you're ready... I love you, for being you. All I want is your love. For you to love me like you have done all this time because that's all that matters to me. With that love, I can be a better man... I can be your Alpha, take care of you and love you until the end of time. I love you so, fucking, mu-"

You lunged forwards crashing your lips against his cutting him off. Bucky fell backward onto the bed as he wrapped his arms around your waist. You placed your hands on his neck holding him close. Bucky swiped his tongue across your bottom lip, wanting to deepen the kiss and of course you were happy to do so. As soon as you opened your mouth Bucky slipped his warm tongue inside, making you moan into his. His hands moved down your back until they laid out over your butt cheeks, giving them a soft squeeze to make you squeal.

You pulled back laughing along with Bucky.

"Bucky... You've had my heart for the longest time... You'll have it forever. I love you... and I'm not saying, I want to wait until I get married or whatever before we... ya' know, we have sex, I just- I just need to get what happened, out of my head first. That okay?"

Bucky nodded lifting his right hand from your backside. "Of course it is, Doll." He smiled placing his hand over your cheek, stroking his thumb over your skin softly. "I don't mind just kissing you for a while." Bucky smiled up at you before he pulled your face closer to his and pressed his lips against yours. You moaned into his mouth as his hands began to roam your back, pulling you closer to him.

I don't mind kissing you either.

Your skin tingled as Bucky's hands moved down to squeeze your ass once more. He moaned as he rolled you over so he was underneath him. You lifted your hands so they were tangled in his hair as he placed your right leg over his hip. You pulled back needing to breathe. "Bucky I, I thought we were watching a movie?" You giggled.

He nodded sitting back on his knees. "We are. Sorry, Doll," He smirked licking his lip. "Hmm... c'mon, let's get comfy and put it on." He stood off the bed holding his hand out for you to take.

The pair of you kicked your shoes off before you climbed back on the bed and got cuddled up starting the movie. As you snuggled into Bucky's chest he wrapped his arms around you, placing a kiss on the top of your head. You looked up smiling at him.

I didn't think this is where I'd be when I woke up this morning. I like it. I love him.


	5. Chapter 5

You spent the weekend with Bucky doing all sorts of things, just the two of you. You cooked breakfast Saturday morning for yourself and Bucky then you went to Coney Island for the day where you ate candyfloss and ice-cream and played on every game possible. Returning home in the evening your arms were full of soft teddies Bucky had won for you. You had to tell Bucky to stop at one point because you felt like you were cheating. You cooked dinner together, which ended in a complete mess in the kitchen and the two of you running off to watch another movie snuggled up in Bucky's bed again.

Sunday the pair of you took a picnic to Central Park and spent the whole day walking hand in hand in the sun. For dinner, Bucky took you out to a nice romantic restaurant where he was just the perfect gentlemen and he asked you formally if you would be his 'special gal'. Later that night Bucky and you once again snuggled up on his bed, surrounded by the warmth of your scents mixing together.

When Monday morning came you felt lonely waking up in Bucky's bed alone. His side of the bed was cold when you ran your hand over it, indicating he'd been gone a while. There were many possibilities for his absence. A run with Steve and Sam, training, breakfast, bathroom break. When you saw a piece of paper on his pillow you could have sunk further into the bed if it was possible.

[I'm sorry, Doll. I was called on a mission first thing with Steve and a few of the others. Please, don't be mad because I didn't wake you. I was going to, believe me, I wanted nothing more than to hold you for one last time before leaving but you looked so damn beautiful asleep, I couldn't bring myself to do it. I'm not sure when I'll be back home, I hope it's soon. I don't know much about the mission only there's complete radio silence for now. If I can, I'll try to let you know I'm okay. Remember, I love you, my Omega!

Your Alpha xxx]

\----------

Three days. It had been three days since Bucky left and you had still heard nothing. Tony had finished making your new phone so you've had that to distract you but you were over it now. You were all caught up on work in the lab and all mission reports. Bored, was not the word for what you were feeling.

You laid in bed trying to sleep but you just couldn't convince yourself. You'd come to bed at 9:00 pm to try and get some sleep but after an hour and a half, you were struggling like every other night to sleep in your own bed. Your bed felt too big and cold, and uncomfortable. Nothing like Bucky's warm, comfy bed that smelt like him and made you feel safe. So, like the past couple of nights, you went straight to Bucky's room.

You quietly and quickly made your way there, moments later you were twisting the doorknob and pushed the door open. Bucky's scent hit you as soon as you peered in the darkroom. A smile filled your face as you breathed in his scent.

You padded over to his bed and quickly slid under his covers, snuggling into it as you rolled around with a blissful smile on my face.

If only Bucky was here.

After what only seemed like a few minutes you were woken up by your phone vibrating on the bedside table. You blinked at the bright glow as you reached out to grab it. Glancing at the clock next to it, you saw it was just after 4:00 am, so you had managed to fall asleep. You sighed looking at the screen.

Bucky!

"Hello... Bucky?" You answered.

You heard him take a deep breath before he chuckled lightly. "Hey, Doll. Miss me?"

"God, yes," You whined sounding pathic. "I- Why, are you, calling?" You gulped.

"Don't you want me to call, Doll?" You could practically hear his smirk. "I thought you would since you miss me so much." He chuckled.

"Of course, I do, Buck." You smiled. "What about radio silence? You guys coming home soon?" You smiled hopefully.

Bucky sighed deeply like he was sitting back as he ran a hand over his face. "Not yet, Doll, I'm sorry." The line was silent for a moment, the only thing you could hear was his breathing. "A few more days, hopefully. I'm sorry."

"It's fine." You smiled softly. "So, why ya' calling?"

"Well, I missed hearing my girl's voice and-" He sighed again, "F.R.I.D.A.Y informed me that, you've been sleeping in my room. Is everything okay? That prick hasn't tried bothering you again as he?"

"No, Bucky. I've heard absolutely nothing from... him. Don't think I will since I have a different phon-" You sat up thinking about it. "How do you have my new number?"

How do I have his, actually?

Bucky chuckled. "F.R.I.D.A.Y, Doll." You nodded rolling your eyes. "You didn't answer my question, Sweetheart. Everything okay?" You sighed dropping your head into your free hand. "Y/N? Talk to me. What's wrong?" Bucky asked. His voice was full of worry, no longer happy and excited to be talking to you.

"I jus- I- It's just been, a little, hard to... fall asleep... since you've been, away. That's it." You sighed. "Laying in your bed helps. It smells like you." You smiled taking in a deep breath. Immediately feeling relaxed and warm by his scent.

"I know, baby. I, took one of your... socks... cause, it smells, like you." He laughed with me at his own silliness, putting a smile on your face.

"You could have taken a pair of panties, Bucky." You bit your lip, biting the smirk back.

You heard a low growl from him before he answered. "Don't start something, Doll. Not whilst I'm here," He warned.

"Or what? You gonna 'spank, me'?" You teased jokingly. The image popping into your head making you grin. "You gonna spank me, daddy!'" You chuckled a little.

"Fuck! Omega, behave," He warned again. "Or I'll-"

"Bucky?" Steve's voice interrupted Bucky.

"Shit..." Bucky whispered. You could hear the sound of covers and movement on the other end.

"What are you doing? Why aren't you asleep?" Steve asked sounding sleepy.

"Just... reading, Pal. M'sorry... I'll-"

And the line went dead.

You rolled your eyes with a sigh and placed your phone back, laying back into the pillows. The thought of Bucky's warning tone kinda turned you on but also confused you a little.

I was joking. Why did he 'tell me off'? It wasn't like I meant it when I said 'daddy'... or, did he think, I did... Did he, like it? DO I?


	6. Chapter 6

After your phone call with Bucky, you decided to get up and start your day. You went back to your room and got changed into some running gear. You didn't usually go for runs but sometimes they were a good way to clear your head. You would have gotten someone to go with you but since Bucky, Steve and Sam were the ones who tend to run and they were all off on the mission with Nat who was more of an early workout gal, you had no one. Wanda only liked running on the treadmill. Clint opted for the gym or archery. Bruce and Tony weren't really into group work-outs, Peter had school and Thor was off being a God somewhere.

As you ran your route your mind kept focusing on one thing. Bucky. You loved Bucky and God, how you missed him over the last few days. And you could hear it in his voice that he missed you too. Hearing his rough, dark voice filled you with all sorts of emotions, not just love. You could see yourself laying under him as he made love to you. One day soon that's what you wanted. Definitely.

But, you weren't ready for that just yet, not after everything with Jack. You needed time to just clear your head of all that and everything. Maybe Bucky and Steve not being around for a while, was okay? It gave you space to breathe, to be just you without the pressure of having to let someone know constantly you were fine.

You sighed deeply as you came to a stop at the traffic lights. Thinking about Bucky, making love to you had gotten you all riled up and horny. You could feel yourself getting wet at just the thought of it.

"Fuck!" You might not be ready to have sex with him but you were more than ready to touch yourself for him.

I wonder how he'd feel?

You quickly made your way back to the tower and to his room for a shower. Before that, though you were going to text Bucky. You stripped down so you were completely naked, kicking your running clothes somewhere then slipped under the covers. "F.R.I.D.A.Y lock the door please."

"Yes, Miss Y/L/N."

You bit your lip as you wrapped the covers around you, only showing a small piece of your cleavage. You took the picture before sending it to Bucky with the caption 'Love sleeping in your bed, Alpha x'.

You held your phone in one hand forgetting the text for a moment as you let your other hand slide down your body towards your soaking folds. You moaned as your fingertips slide over your already throbbing clit. As you did your phone buzzed.

Bucky: Are you naked? In my bed?

Me: Yes.

\- Sorry, I'll stop. I thought you'd like it.

You gulped as you quickly sat up pushing the covers off you feeling like an idiot. Of course, it was stupid. I was moving way too fast. Your phone buzzed again in your hand. You contemplated whether or not to open it. You were so embarrassed you'd done that. You never did anything like this.

Bucky: DON'T!

\- Hang on!

What does he mean 'hang on'? 

Your phone began ringing, Bucky. You took a deep breath before you answered it.

"Doll?" He rushed.

"Yeah?" You whispered.

"You still in my bed?" You hummed in response. "Fuck! What are you doing to me, baby... Show me... please?" He didn't have to ask twice. You'd do anything he told you to. You gulped laying on your back, his bed sheet slipping down so your chest was on show and quickly took another snap, sending it to him. Moments later you heard Bucky gasp and curse at the same time. "Holy fuck- you are, naked." He moaned. "Look what you've done to daddy, babygirl." You gasped hearing his rough voice use those words. Seconds later your phone buzzed.

Your eyes widened when Bucky's hard cock appeared on your screen. "Holy shit!" Your hand went straight to your pussy and began stroking.

"Y/N!" You lifted your phone back to your ear, moaning as you played with yourself, "Put me on speaker. NOW!" He commanded.

You did as you were told and brought his picture back up. "Fuck, Buck-"

"It's daddy, or Alpha when you speak." Bucky groaned. "You look so beautiful there baby. All naked, in my bed. Fuck... those tits... I just want to burry face in between those legs... bet you taste as good as you smell... FUCK!" He grunted.

You moaned as you pushed a finger inside of yourself, your back arching as you did. "Alpha, need you..."

"I know, Omega. Soon. I promise..." He moaned as you did. "Fuck... how do you feel, baby girl? Tell me."

"Tight. Wet. Warm." You moaned as you answered, adding a second finger.

"Show me!" Bucky ordered. Once again you quickly snapped a picture of your hand between your legs and sent him it. "Fuck, yes! Add another, now!" You added a third moaning loudly as you pushed them in and out, your palm hitting your clit. "Show me." You sent him another picture as you carried on finger fucking yourself. "Fuck, baby girl. I wish that was me."

"Me too, daddy. Want you so bad." You could feel yourself nearly there. "I'm gonna cum, daddy. Please... Alpha..."

"Show me you coming babygirl."

You moaned as you nodded and quickly began recording as you came, moaning loudly. Bucky was moaning as you did and suddenly he grunted, chanting your name and 'fuck' as he did.

"Shit... Omega... that was..."

"Fuck!" You breathed in deeply, worn out from it all.

"I love you, Omega," Bucky whispered into the phone.

You smiled softly at him, even though he couldn't see you. "I love you too, Alpha,"

"I best go before Steve get's back. I'll see you soon and... you better send daddy that video." You promised you would before you hung up.

If I enjoyed that so much without Bucky even being here than dear God what would it be like when he is?


	7. Chapter 7

"Miss Y/L/N, Mr. Stark has asked me to check with you, how long you are going to be?" F.R.I.D.A.Y's voice filled the room.

You rolled your eyes at how impatient Tony was being. "Tell him I'll be five minutes, F.R.I.D.A.Y." You spoke as you finished putting your hair into place, finishing off your look.

Tony was having a party for, quote 'the hell of it' but you had an inkling it was because the mission Steve, Bucky, Nat and Sam were on was finally over. Something happened to prolong the mission by a week.

The sound of someone whistling made you jump. You began laughing at Wanda as she walked in wiggling her eyebrows at you. "Shut up."

You stood at the bar with a drink in hand, talking to Bruce about some 'work' stuff. You and Bruce had always gotten on well with each other. You were never short of things to talk about. You only wish he'd be open to actually let his hair down once in a while.

"Okay, that's enough." Tony interrupted your conversation about the new weapons you'd been working on.

You frowned shaking your head. "What is?"

"This, you, talking work. Enough." He waved his hand around. "Barkeep, shots!" He smacked his hand on top of the bar. You shook your head laughing at his childlike behavior. Bruce declined before he left you to happily comply.

The first one went down too nicely, which is why you ended up having four each before Wanda rescued you from giving yourself liver failure, wanting to dance. The pair of you danced for a couple of songs barely saying a word, just getting lost in the moment. There weren't many Omega's among the Avengers that you could just enjoy yourself with like this. Steve, Bucky, Tony, Bruce, Thor, Sam, and Natasha were Alphas. Wanda, Agent Hill, Doctor Cho and you were Omega's and Clint was a beta. Vision was, actually, you weren't sure.

"So, are you and Bucky, official?" Wanda grinned at you.

You began blushing, shrugging your shoulders. "I guess. We, love each other and, we're going out but... we've not, ya'know, done the whole Alpha/Omega thing." You sighed a little looking down. "Is that bad?"

She shook her head. "Of course not. He's been away for almost two weeks, it's not like you've had the chance to do, the whole... thing," She whispered leaning closer to you. You shook your head slowly as you chewed on your inner cheek, thinking of Bucky. Wanda furrowed her brow. "You do want to, don't you?"

"Of course I do," You nodded profusely, "I just... after, everything that happened, I'm... a little-" A sudden scent filling the air stopped you mid-sentence. You shook your head, squeezing your eyes closed. You must be imagining it. "After being friends with Bucky for so long, I want us to, take our time. For it to be special." You shrugged blushing.

Wanda nodded smiling. "I get that. Us Omega's are pressured so much into thinking we're just there to help fucking Alpha's through their ruts and carry pups for them... the HELL WE ARE!" She shouted with a grin making you laugh.

You gasped, inhaling the same scent from earlier. There was no mistaking it. Ginger and pineapple. Jack! You gulped quickly turning around, no longer dancing and enjoying yourself.

You reached out for Wanda, your nails digging into her forearms as she caught you before your legs buckled. "Ja-Jack. Jack. He's, here. I can, I can smell him..." You pulled a face as sick feeling overtook you at the thought of him.

Wanda ran off saying she'd get Tony or Thor, hoping you were wrong. You weren't. The air had shifted around you.

The sound of a throat being cleared behind you sent an unnerving shiver down your spine, my hairs on the back of my neck stood up. "You look beautiful, Omega," Jack smirked at you.

You shook your head quickly, stepping away from him. "Don't. Don't call me that," You turned around and began pushing your way through the guests towards the bar where you left Bruce. Panic began to set in when you couldn't see him.

A hand gripped a hold of your wrist and yanked you backwards. You collided with Jack's chest, his arms holding you in place. Jack laughed as he dropped his face against your neck, pushing you against the bar. It seemed the entire area was suddenly vacant.

"Fuck!" He rubbed his nose over your neck, breathing in your scent.

"NO!" You lifted your foot and stomped on his with your heel. Jack let go of you shouting in pain. You growled, sudden anger taking over your body. You screwed your fist up, slamming it into his face. "Never, FUCKING, touch me, again!" The now silent room was filled with gasping guests and slow clapping coming from the direction of the elevator. You looked over taking a deep breath, smiling to myself. "Bucky,"

You ran over to where he and the others stood and jumped into his awaiting arms. He wrapped you safely in them as he lifted you up off your feet, his face burying deep into your neck. You inhaled him deeply as he did you. His large hands sprawled across your back, his fingers digging into your bare skin.

A snarl of anger left Bucky's chest, sending shivers down your spine. "I'll fucking kill him."


	8. Chapter 8

"I'll fucking kill him."

Bucky's POV

I was ready to rip the son of a bitch, limb from limb the moment I saw him with his grubby little hands all over my girl. Why couldn't he just leave her alone? He'd created enough pain for her as it was. Now he was just going out of his way to make sure she was unhappy.

"You shouldn't be here." Stark was the first to speak. Thankfully, he'd gotten the guests at the party to leave before anything happened.

"I was invited," The smug prick answered back.

I glared at Stark for an answer. "Why would I invite you, after what you've done?" He frowned pulling his phone out before stepping away.

"Well you did, so-" Jack shrugged as he smirked.

I rolled your eyes turning my attention to my Omega who was curled into my side. I breathed her scent in, smiling to myself at the warmth she gave me. "Omega?" She purred almost at hearing her title as she lifted her head from my chest. I smiled cupping her cheek in my left hand, smiling a little more as she rubbed her face against the metal pad of my hand. "Are you okay?" She nodded smiling up at me. There was a small part of me that didn't believe her but I didn't want to push her. Not now.

"Tony, did you invite him?" Steve asked drawing our attention.

Tony nodded sighing. "WHAT?!" I snapped angrily, stepping forwards.

"Calm down, paperclip," Tony rolled his eyes. "It was F.R.I.D.A.Y, who invited him. She wasn't updated on the whole, break-up, thing. I'm sorry, Y/N." he frowned sorrowful at Y/N. "I'll make sure it does not happen again."

She sighed shaking her head. "It's fine, Tony." Y/N smiled slightly. "Just, make sure he leaves, please," She said as she left my arms and went to walk over to the bar but Jack grabbed a hold of her hand. I growled about to grab him but Steve stopped me, shaking his head.

"Wait, Y/N, I thought we could talk. About... y'know... the misunderstanding."

A look of pure anger I had never seen before crossed Y/N's face and in some way I had never found her more attractive. It wasn't often (if at all) she got angry. "Misunderstanding? Are you fucking, kidding me." She snapped as she tugged her hand free of his grasp. "What, misunderstanding are you talking about? The one where I had to call Steve to come and get me or... the one before that when you hit me so hard, Bruce had to mend my punctuated lung? Or, the one when you tried to rape me after getting so drunk with your Alpha friends, but you couldn't because you couldn't get it up?" She glared at him.

I stood frozen to the spot. I'd never heard about that and by the looks on Steve and the other's faces, neither had they.

"I'm sorry I was like-"

Y/N cut him off. "You don't get to apologize for that, Jack. It's not like you stood on my foot." She shook her head. "We're done, we're nothing, okay? That's it. You leave now, or, I swear I'll let them pull you apart and, his green friend thinks I'm absolutely adorable." She pointed over to Banner who was looking a little worried. It wasn't untrue. The Hulk did have a soft spot for Y/N. "Bucky?"

I blinked waking up from my thoughts. "Yeah, doll?"

She smiled softly taking my hand in hers. "I want to talk to you about something." I nodded and let her drag me off to wherever she wanted.

Y/N took me to my room where we sat on my bed and spoke for hours. She wanted to make sure I wasn't too worked up or upset about what she'd just told everyone. I was upset, with myself for not realizing what was happening sooner.

"I'm a bit of a poor excuse for an Avenger, aren't I?" She chuckled dryly as she silently cried. "Whoever heard of a 'superhero' that can't look after themselves."

I shook my head, putting my arms around her and scooped her onto my lap. "You're not a poor excuse for anything, Y/N. As I said, if you care for someone, anyone, you don't expect them to treat you badly in any way. He took advantage of your kind nature. That's not your fault, Doll," I placed a kiss to her forehead.

She sighed nodding. "Thank you." She smiled, sniffling, wiping the tears away from her now puffy eyes. "God, I didn't want you to come home to this sorry, ugly affair." She mocked herself.

"You look beautiful tonight, Doll," I reassured her with a kiss. "You, always look beautiful... When you wake-up first thing with your hair a mess and no make-up, walking into the kitchen as you rub the sleep from your eyes, yawning... beautiful." I smiled to myself. "When you're full of cold, wrapped up in a blanket on the couch with a snotty tissue tucked under your sleeve, beautiful," I whispered as I laid down on my back and pulled her closer to my chest. "You, are, so, beautiful... to me."

Y/N burst out laughing which made me laugh in return. "That's the cheesiest line you've ever said to me... I love it." She giggled sitting up. The sound of her laughter made my heart swell. After a few moments, Y/N began biting her lip as her fingers trailed over the zipper of my pants, my cock twitching at the feeling. "Buck, what would you say, if, I said... I wanted you?"

I sat up gulping with a slight frown. "Oh, Doll, I don't want our first time to, remind you-" Y/N cupped my face in her hands and pressed her lips to mine firmly. My eyes closed as I wrapped my arms around her, automatically pulling her closer to me. I moaned as I felt her shift on my lap. "Omega... I want it to be, special."

"And, it will be with you... Alpha," She smiled pecking my lips. "We don't have to but... when you held me in your arms tonight, I had never felt safer and more at home and I knew... I was ready for you... ready for you to, hmm... make me yours?"

I lunged forwards pulling her into a deep, passionate kiss. I've waited so long to hear those words. It's all I've ever wanted, to have her as mine. "Omega-" I breathed deeply. "You've always been mine." I smiled before kissing her again. "But- not tonight, Doll... let's, go on a date and, make it really special." I kissed her again. "That okay, baby girl?"

Y/N nodded biting her lip. "That's okay, daddy..."

Fuck, yes!


	9. Chapter 9

When Bucky had told you he was taking you on a date no sooner had it been announced by F.R.I.D.A.Y that Tony, Steve, Nat, Clint, Sam, Thor, and Bruce were needed for a mission briefing, you had a feeling it was so you had the tower to yourselves. You were so excited, then, it hit you, you were actually going to be with a man. You were going to be with Bucky. Your Alpha... So you made sure to go out and buy an extra special outfit for the night. You even had to admit you felt kinda hot in your little black dress and black lace lingerie and stockings you thought Bucky would love.

He took you to your favorite little Italian which had no other table bookings it seemed so it was just the two of you all night. You sat holding hands as you talked, kissed, laughed and kissed some more before you walked home hand in hand. Now you were in Bucky's bedroom holding each other as you danced.

"I love dancing," You sighed happily into his broad chest.

Bucky chuckled lightly. "I love you, Omega," Bucky whispered into your hair as he lifted your left hand, placing it on his chest.

You giggled pulling your head back. "I love you, Alpha," You smiled leaning up and pressed your lips to his gently, moving your hands up to cup his face. After a few moments, you pulled back, still smiling up at him. "Bucky?" You whispered.

"Yes, baby?"

You sighed lowering your gaze to your hands as they slid down his chest. "I'm yours, daddy..." You whispered looking up to him.

Bucky's eyes darkened as he took his bottom lip in between his teeth, grinning down at you. "All mine, Omega!" Your lips met in a hard kiss before he quickly moved his mouth, scattering kisses along your jaw and neck making you moan as he held you close to his body. He breathed in deeply, his cock twitching against your hip. A deep moan left his chest as his left hand fell to your lower back and his right brushed your upper thigh between your legs, "Fuck baby- I can feel your heat already." He whispered against your neck.

"Please-"

"Shh, baby." Bucky pulled back with a small smile. "You're so beautiful, Omega." He whispered cupping your face in his hands, his lips brushing yours softly. "All mine, yes?"

"Yes." You moaned.

"Who's are you, Omega?" He growled.

"Yours, alpha," You whispered, leaning up to press your lips against his but he pulled back grinning. "I'm all yours, James."

As soon as his birth name left your lips something in his eyes changed. He pulled you closer crashing his lips against yours, his hands held you tightly. You began pulling at his jacket, wanting it off. Bucky's right hand slid up your back, his fingertips brushing your skin as he slowly pulled the zip of your dress down. He moaned into the kiss as your fingertips brushed over his chest as you unfastened the buttons of his dress shirt.

You pulled back gasping for air whilst your hands slid down his bare chest, his abs twitching as you did. Bucky pressed his lips against your neck as he pulled your dress off your shoulders and down your body. He suddenly stopped as his flesh hand brushed against your underwear. He pulled back licking his lips as his eyes roamed over your body.

"Fuck!" Bucky growled grabbing a hold of you by your upper arms, crashing his lips against yours. He moaned pulling back from you, turning around until he laid you down onto his bed.

You bit your bottom lip, looking up at Bucky as he stood at the foot of the bed quietly, looking you. "Is-is everything okay, Bucky?" You asked nervously.

Bucky began smirking at you. "Fucking perfect, baby girl!" He quickly unclipped his trousers and pulled them down along with his boxers revealing his fully hard cock.

Your mouth fell open as you pushed yourself up onto your elbows. "Fuck me," You gulped.

"I will baby girl." He gave you a cheeky wink, making you blush and let out a small giggle. He slowly began crawling up the bed, "But first, let me cherish your beauty." He kissed your thighs. "Then daddy's gonna make you feel oh so good." He snapped his fingers, unclipping your garter from your stockings.

Your lips moved as one as Bucky began taking everything off your body. Every time he revealed a little bit more skin he'd cover it in kisses or a playful nip. It wasn't long until he gently cupped your right breast and wrapped his lips around your nipple, sucking and nipping it. You moaned grinding your hips against his. His left hand pulled your underwear off, throwing it somewhere. Bucky pulled his lips from your nipple with a pop before he pushed himself down the bed, his lips tickling your skin as he did. He kissed each thigh very close to your cunt. Slowly his lips wrapped around your clit driving you insane.

"Oh God, yes!" You moaned loudly, your head falling back into the pillows.

Bucky's tongue flicked over your clit a few times before he brushed his finger over your sensitive nub. Slowly, Bucky inserted one of his long thick fingers inside your pussy. Your back arched off the bed, gasping loudly as he continued licking at your pussy. Your hands gripped a hold of his hair, pushing his face closer to your cunt.

"Alpha, I'm- please- I-" You felt yourself clench around his finger but before you could snap he inserted another finger. "Fuck!" You already felt so full with his fingers but you couldn't wait for his beautiful cock to be inside you. "Oh God- yes!" You squeezed your eyes shut as you felt your orgasm. "Fuck!" You panted as Bucky pulled away from your pussy gasping, sitting on his knees as he wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, grinning.

"Holy shit, baby, that was hot." He licked his lips. "Do you need a minute, or-"

You shook your head eagerly. "Please, Alpha, I need you." You whimpered, leaning up. You cupped his face pulling him closer so you could kiss him passionately.

Bucky grabbed a hold of his cock and stroked the tip of it against your clit, making you let out a pleasured sigh. Slowly he pressed the tip against your dripping slit and began pushing in to you. A sudden burning filled your lower half making you whimper and tense up.

"Shh... Omega," Bucky whispered against the crook of your neck, kissing it lightly. "Relax. You're safe," He cooed and kissed your neck again, moving down to your breasts. You immediately relaxed under his touch. He pulled back from you sitting on his knees as his hands held your hips and pulled you down his cock until you were full of him. "Fuck- so tight, Omega."

"Oh shit!"

Bucky began moving his hips in and out, slowly, his cock reaching that perfect spot that stole your breath. Your hands gripped the bed sheets as if to hold yourself down. Bucky bent down so your chests were pressed together as he kissed you hard, swallowing your moans. Your hands slid up his sides and back slowly, feeling every bare inch of him. God, he was beautiful.

"Shit- fuck- Omega, you're so good, so good- I can feel, you're close, yes?" Bucky kissed your neck, breathing in your scent deeply. "Fuck, so good."

You moaned, your nails digging into his back. "James, I'm- I- Alpha!"

Your eyes rolled back as Bucky clamped his teeth into the skin of your neck where your scent gland was located. It wasn't the two of you bonding as such but it was damn close. He sucked and licked at the spot, making it bigger and more prominent. Bucky slammed his hips into you a few more times before he grunted, coming to a stop as he spilled his warm cum deep inside of you.

You held each other close as your breathing began to slow. Bucky gently pulled out of you and rolled onto his back, his hands brushing through his now sex sweaty hair.

As you laid next to each other in silence, Bucky wrapped his right hand around yours before he spoke. "I love you, Y/N."

You took a deep breath smiling. "I love you too... James." You whispered, turning your head to find he was already looking at you. "What?" I  
You asked blushing, turning onto your side.

Bucky grinned, copying your action. "Just admiring my beautiful girl, that okay?" You nodded biting your lip. "C'mere." He chuckled wrapping his arms around you, "Just you and me, Omega,"

"You and me."


	10. Chapter 10

Five whole days. You spent five days together while everyone was still on missions. You made breakfast together, trained together, went for runs together, laid out on the sofa and ate junk food together... even when you weren't together you were texting and calling each other every free second. You were like horny teenagers.

"Bucky..." You giggled trying to move your face away from him. "Bucky!" You giggled again as Bucky stood behind you kissing your neck as you tried to cook breakfast.

"What?" He smirked against your skin as he let his hands wonder over your body.

"C'mon, Buck. You're meant to be helping me with breakfast so we can get out of here." You reminded him as you looked over your shoulder to him.

Bucky closed the gap between your lips as he lifted his hand and cupped your face. You opened your mouth moaning, letting Bucky slip his tongue in and deepen the kiss. After a few heated seconds he pulled away with a shit eating grin plastered on his face. "Alright, Doll."

Ass.

Bucky stood by your side as the pair of you cooked breakfast. Having no one else in the tower meant Bucky and you were free to cook in just your underwear and boy, did Bucky look hot.

His long brown hair free to fall wherever it pleased as he lent over the stove shirtless. His bare feet padding around the floor as he moved to get something, his very thin boxers leaving nothing to the imagination as he bent over or pressed his body against yours.

Damn!

"Well, this is a surprise." Tony's voice filled the kitchen.

You jumped turning around to see the guys back from their mission. You suddenly felt extremely exposed in front then in just your (Bucky's) t-shirt and panties. Bucky growled as he quickly pulled you behind him.

"Damn!" Sam smirked as he stepped further into the kitchen.

Bucky pulled you closer to his back so you couldn't see any of them. "You're back." Bucky stated the obvious.

"You've had sex." Tony teased. You couldn't see him but you could hear the smirk in his tone.

"Tony!" Steve scolded. "Buck, you don't have to be-"

"Be what? Protective of my Omega. The hell I don't, Steve. Just look at the lot of you..." Bucky barked.

You peered around his body and gasped at the sight. Steve, Tony, Thor, Bruce, Sam and Nat were all stood at the entrance to the kitchen with a look similar to what Bucky gets when he's in Alpha mode. You shivered at the thought, hiding back behind Bucky. Your Alpha.

"Buck, lets just go out for breakfast, yeah?" You placed a kiss on his shoulder blade earning a gentle, comforting growl from him.

He nodded turning around to face him. "Alright, Omega." He whispered as he placed a kiss to your lips. It was hard and deep, slightly sloppy. It was like he was sending a message to the others.

After a few moments Bucky pulled back and immediately wrapped his arms around you as he began walking out of the kitchen, making sure not to leave a gap between the pair of you as he did. He kept his eyes focused on the others as he drove you through them, growling deeply as you passed Steve and Tony. If looks could kill.

Flashback 3rd POV

The moment the Quinjet's doors opened the sweet scent of warm chocolate and strawberries hit Steve. Y/N! He'd always been able to smell her scent, it's how he found her all those years ago but it suddenly smelled, different. It sent goose bumps across his skin when he inhaled her scent. That never happened.

"Question... anyone else smell that?" Sam asked as he exited the quinjet.

Steve turned to look at his friend with a confused look. "You smell it too?" He asked.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, man. What is it?"

"Y/N." Steve sighed a little.

All the years he'd known you he'd never known anyone else (other than Bucky) to be able to smell your scent so strongly. As the they all got closer to where you were the stronger and sweeter your scent got. The more it began to cloud your friends minds until it got to point where all they were thinking was 'Omega, in heat'.

Present

Tony grunted as he stormed into the living room, your scent was driving him insane and you weren't even in the damn tower.

"Alright. That's it. It's time to talk about the elephant in the room." He exclaimed with frustration as he looked at his fellow alphas.

Steve rolled his eyes trying to concentrate on what they were watching.

"I see no elephant." Thor stated making Tony groan as the others laughed.

"Not a real, elephant, Point-break," Tony sighed. "I mean, it's not just me who's going nuts at the slightest whiff of Y/N's scent, right?"

As much as Steve wanted to deny it, he too was thinking like an Alpha about one of his closest and best-friends. If Bucky knew what they were all thinking he'd kill them.

"No, Tony, you're not." Steve sighed heavily.

Sam sighed shaking his head. "Man, I swear if something doesn't happen soon, it's gonna push me into my rut, sooner." He frowned.

Steve nodded agreeing with him.

"I gotta say, all the years I've known her, I've never seen her like this." Natasha muttered.

Steve frowned at the red head. "Like what?" He asked.

"An Omega in heat, Steve. Have you?" She raised her eyebrow.

It was true. Steve had known Y/N for many years and not once had he ever thought anything other than friend about her. It wasn't because she wasn't attractive, she was very attractive but Steve just never thought about her like that. Everyone was aware that she was an Omega, but she was also an Avenger so she wasn't your typical lay on the back Omega and do as they're told. Although, seeing her terrified when Jack was attacking her made Steve see her in a whole different light.

Y/N POV

After breakfast and spending most of the day with Bucky the pair of you came back to the Tower to do separate things. Bucky was training with Steve and Sam and you were just going to hang out in your room. That was until you had gotten bored and made your way down to the the kitchen to get something to at.

You closed your eyes and leaned against the wall, a sudden headache appearing out of no way. You shook your head sighing, the the ding of the elevatore hurting your head as the doors opened. You opened your eyes and began to leave only to stop and grab ahold of the doors as they began to close. It took you a few moments to clear your head before you were able to carry on to the kitchen. What is wrong with me? I've felt perfectly fine all day.

"Ah!" You bent over holding the counter as a sharp hit of pain hit your stomach.

You'd never felt pain like this before, maybe I've just eaten too much. You sighed standing back up once the pain had subsided a little and decided against food and put the kettle on,deciding a hot drink would help. You quickly made your drink of tea before heading back to the elevator. Before you could press the button a rush of heat hit you along with a blast of pain to your stomach.

You let out a pained cry as you fell to the floor, your hot tea smashing the floor, thankfully only splashing your feet. Your vision went blurry as you doubled over with the pain. Your hands clutched your stomach, hoping to relieve the pain but it was no good. The heat quickly dropped so you were freezing, shivering in a ball on the floor.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y!" You whimpered, unsure if she'd heard you.

After a few long seconds of waiting, she answered. "Yes, Miss Y/L/N?"

"I need... help... get... someone... please... Buck-" You groaned again in pain, tears began to fall down your face.

You felt the elevator begin to move down before F.R.I.D.A.Y. spoke again. "I've alerted Doctor Banner as well as Captain Rogers, Miss Y/L/N."

You thanked her as best as you could. The pain was getting too much. What's happening to me?

"Y/N!" Bruce shouted as he ran towards you. 

You could barely make out his figure, your vision was still quite blurry but you could hear him and what sounded like Tony.

"Y/N? What the- Banner, I'll call, Cho!"

"Can you stand, Y/N?" You shook your head, a broken sob the only answer you could give. "Okay, Omega, don't worry." He shushed you caringly as he slowly wrapped his arms around you, lifting you from the floor. "I've got you, shh," Bruce held you close to his chest as he turned around and walked through to the medical lab just off from his and Tony's lab.

You don't know what happened after that. You blacked out from the pain. The next thing you knew, you were waking up in a hospital bed with machines bleeping and Bucky sat next to you holding your hand tightly as Steve, Tony and Bruce stood at the door talking.

"Alph-" You croaked, your mouth felt dry and horrible.

"Shh, Omega, I'm here." He lent over and pressed a kiss to your forehead. "You scared me, little one." He smiled lovingly, placing his left hand on your forehead to comfort you. You smiled closing your eyes at the coolness against your boiling skin. "That what you want, Omega?" He asked.

You nodded sending him a weak smile. "Wha-what happened?" You asked, glancing over to a rather concerned looking Steve and a worried looking Bruce.

"You don't remember?" Steve asked as he walked around the other side of the bed.

You shook your head sighing. "I remember, going to get something to eat and suddenly feeling like crap... decided to get a drink... then when I went back to the elevator to go back to my room I just, fell down in pain." You shrugged glancing from Steve to Tony, to Bruce and then Bucky. All wearing the same 'Alpha' look. "What?" You tilted your head to the side.

"Y/N, when was- when, did you- when-" Bruce gulped as he waved his hand about.

Tony rolled his eyes sighing dramatically. "When was the last time you had a heat, kid?" Tony asked bluntly.

Your eyes widened as you looked up to Bucky. When I had a what, now? You gulped shaking your head. "I-" You shrugged thinking about it. "Never... I guess." No guessing, I was right.

"Never!" Tony's eyes widened, visibly shocked by your answer. You nodded lowering your gaze, suddenly feeling very open in a room full of Alphas. "Never." He nodded to himself.

"How?" Steve asked. "I thought, everyone, had... a heat or a rut?" He turned to Bruce.

Bruce sighed taking his glasses off. "Not... always." He frowned. "I mean, it's... very, very rare but, it's been known that... some, Omegas and Alpha's, don't experience either until... they've... you know... lost, their, virginity." Bruce blushed a little.

Steve's face began to burn as he looked down at you and then to Bucky. "Oh..."

Suddenly Tony began to laugh. "You're a virgin?" He howled bending over.

You groaned sinking further down in the bed if it was possible. "Not anymore." You mumbled, completely embarrassed.

"Knock it off!" Bucky barked as he took a step closer to Tony. Steve lent over the bed placing his hand on Bucky's chest telling him to calm down. "I'm sorry Punk but, it's not funny." He warned glaring at Tony.

"No, it's not." Bruce shook his head. "Y/N, you could have died if we didn't work this out when we did." He frowned.

You nodded taking a deep breath. "I didn't know. I thought they just, happened." You shrugged. In my defence they do just happen.

Bruce nodded taking another deep breath. "It's fine... it's just... you're going to have them, like an other Omega, Y/N... you need to know how to handle this..." he nodded to Bucky. You nodded biting your lip. "You're okay for a few days. I gave you some suppresses to get your body temperature under control and to make the pain bearable but... the sooner you can get yourself in a place that's safely away from all, the Alphas, the better. Exceptions to you, Bucky."

Bucky nodded taking a deep breath. "Thanks, Doc."

After a few quiet moments Steve cleared his throat. "We'll leave you to it, Y/N. You really scared me, Doll." He smiled softly placing a kiss onto your forehead.

As he did you didn't miss the low growl that left Bucky and neither did Steve or the other two.

Tony and Banner said goodbye too, leaving you alone with Bucky. As soon as they had left Bucky jumped up and peppered kisses all over your face making you burst out giggling.

"Bucky!" You laughed as you tried to push him off of you.

"Omega!" He smiled as he held your face in his hands. "God, you scared me when I walked in here. I thought I had lost you." He whispered placing a soft kiss against your lips.

You shook your head sighing. "I'm sorry, Alpha, I didn't know."

Bucky shook his head sighing. "It's not your fault, Omega. Okay?" You nodded and hummed, giving him a tight lipped smile. "Okay. Why don't you get some rest? You look like you could do with some, Omega"

You shook your head. "But, Alpha-"

"Omega." He warned you.

You nodded taking a deep breath. "Fine."

Bucky smiled as he leaned closer placing a hard, longing kiss onto your lips. "I love you, Omega."

"I love you too, Alpha."


	11. Chapter 11

Slowly you began to feel fewer effects from the suppressants you had been given over the passing days. Which made you happy, you felt as if you were in some kind of bubble, not allowed to feel like yourself. You were glad for it too, it was daunting to know that you could have died from your first heat but, thanks to Bruce and Doctor Cho you were okay. However, Bucky was way more protective than ever.

From the moment you left the medical bay, Bucky was practically stuck to your back, growling in a protective manner, making any possible threat know to back off. Both Steve and Tony had said no work for either of you until your heat was over with. It was too risky with it being your first one. You were glad to have their support, even after Bucky nearly ripped their heads off in his Alpha state of protection.

You were up quite a bit earlier than Bucky, the urge to be comfy and warm woke you. By the time Bucky woke up, you were walking back and forth in his room in his shirt that's two sizes too big (and the rest) and a pair of your panties. You didn't care, you smelled like him.

"Doll?" Bucky sighed as he rolled over in bed to face you as you walked out of his walk-in wardrobe with arms full of his clothes. A tired smirk filled his face as he propped himself up on his elbow. "What'cha doing?"

You bit your lip looking down, embarrassed that he'd caught you. "I- hmm, I'm just borrowing some, things." You whispered.

Bucky let out a tired chuckle as he sat up against the headboard. "Omega..." He sighed deeply holding his hand out to you. You bent down placing his clothes onto the floor before walking over to him. He took your hand and pulled you easily back into bed with him, wrapping his arms around you. "You can't take all my clothes. I'll have to leave at some point."

You sighed nodding. "M'sorry."

Bucky placed a soft kiss onto your forehead. "You have nothing to be sorry about, Omega. It's your heat, baby. It happens." He held your face softly in his hand, smiling softly at you. "How is your heat, Omega? Are you in pain?" He asked concerned as he stroked your cheek.

"No, Alpha, I'm okay." You smiled softly up at him. "Oh... can I borrow your workout hoodie?" You kissed his cheek before crawling down the bed.

"Sure, Doll." Bucky grinned.

"Also, do you have any more blankets, Alpha?" You asked as you stood up. "I've been and got everything I have but I need more." You frowned looking over to your small collection in the corner.

"You've what?" Bucky got to his feet quickly.

"I went to my room-"

Bucky cut you off. "You went to your room? Omega, you know you're not meant to leave this room. It's dangerous for you to be on your own." He growled.

You rolled your eyes dramatically with a huff. "I was fine, Bucky. I made sure no one was around."

"You were not, fine, Omega. You're in heat. It's dangerous for you to be around others. I need to protect you, Omega." He held my shoulders tightly.

"You don't need to protect me, Alpha. Not here. Besides, I'm an Avenger, Bucky. I can take care-"

"Not when it comes to Alphas, Omega! Around Omegas in heat, they go wild, crazy. They take what's not theirs. They could hurt you, or worst, kill you." Bucky breathed deeply. The protective Alpha taking over him, making him seem bigger and wild.

You nodded looking down. "M'sorry, Alpha. I just, I just wanted... I... wanted more comfy things." You whispered looking down, ashamed.

Bucky sighed deeply, slipping his arms around you, pulling you into his chest. "Omega, I know you wanted more comfy things... but, I just- I don't want to lose you, Omega. I love you." He cupped your face with his hands, making you look up to him. "I love you, Omega."

Bucky leaned down pressing his lips to yours in a soft, passionate kiss. You moaned against his mouth as his flesh hand slowly slid down your body, pulling you closer to him. After a few minutes, you pulled back needing to breathe. "I love you too, Alpha." You smiled lovingly up at him.

Bucky smiled lazily as he pressed his forehead to yours. "You really want more blankets?" Bucky asked.

You nodded sighing deeply. "I'll do with what I have, it's fine."

Bucky shook his head. "Omega, if you want more, I'll get you more." He smiled bringing his flesh hand back up to cup my face. "I'll get you anything you want, baby girl." You nodded wrapping your arms around his waist as you thanked him. In all the years you've known Bucky, not once did you ever think you'd be where you are now, having Bucky offer to take care of you like a protective Alpha. "Will you be okay for an hour, Omega? I'll have to go out to get you what you need." He frowned slightly.

You nodded. "I'll be fine, Bucky. My heat is practically nonexistent right now... Oh, I could come-" Bucky let out a small growl, warning you to stop the thoughts of you leaving his room. "Okay... I'll be fine, Alpha, thank you."

He nodded before placing a kiss to your forehead. "Okay. One hour and I'll be back with everything you need."

"And snacks. And breakfast. I'm hungry." You muttered as you rubbed a hand over your stomach as it rumbled.

Bucky chuckled, agreeing he'd bring you anything you wanted before he quickly got changed and then headed out, leaving you alone... at the beginning of your heat, in a tower filled mostly by Alphas.

I was fine. Right?

Whilst Bucky was out you placed the blankets and pillows you already had in the corner of the room along with the string of fairy lights and the curtains Bucky had kept from that night long ago when you first said 'I love you'. Once Bucky was back with the other stuff it would be perfect. After an hour or so, you began to get a little worried, where was Bucky?

As the minutes passed, the hotter you got, the more sweat began to form, the more the pain began to build inside you.

"Shit!" You moaned as the pain pulsed inside you.

You could feel your slick running down your thighs. You squeezed your legs together trying to give yourself some release but it failed. You ran your hands down your body, gripping and pulling at the shirt that was damp with sweat. Slowly your left hand slid into your soaking panties, your middle finger began rubbing circles over your clit causing you to moan. Your slick coated your fingers making it easy for you to push your fingers inside yourself. You began pumping them in and out, moaning at the feeling but it was nothing compared to how it felt when Bucky would do it.

"OMEGA!" Suddenly the bedroom door flew open, a worried-looking Bucky barged in. He quickly threw the bags down before he slammed the door shut. "Omega?" Bucky sniffed the air as he stalked his way over to where you were laid on the floor, curled up in the covers and blankets. "Omega, are you okay?" He asked dropping to his knees.

You shook your head groaning. "Alpha, it hurts. Please-"

Bucky groaned dropping his head between your legs, inhaling deeply. "Fuck, you smell delicious, baby." He pressed his nose to your clothed crotch.

"Alpha!" You moaned arching your back.

Bucky knelt back up on his knees and glared down at you, his hands sliding up your thighs. "Omega, tell me what you want?" He whispered.

You reached up and grabbed a hold of his shirt, pulling him towards you. "You, Alpha. Need your knot, Alpha." You begged. "Please!"

Bucky didn't need any more prompting. He lunged forwards and connected his mouth to yours, kissing you fierce and hard. His hands gripping your waist as he leaned closer to you. You moaned against his mouth, letting him force his tongue into your mouth. You lifted your hips up, rubbing yourself against his hard cock.

"Fuck," Bucky pulled back dropping his face to the crook of your neck where he rubbed his face and lips over your scent gland. "You smell so good, Omega." He pressed his lips against your neck, sucking and biting as his hand roamed your shirt clad body.

Bucky wrapped his fingers around the front of the shirt, ripping it open to reveal your bare breasts where he dropped his face in between and pushed them against his face, shaking his head a little before pulling his head back and took one of your nipples into his mouth. He began sucking hard on it as he kneaded the other, rolling your hardened nub in between his fingers. You moaned loudly as Bucky bit down on your nipple.

"Fuck. Bucky, please... need your knot. Please, Alpha!" You begged as your fingers tangled in his hair, tugging it harshly.

Bucky pulled back with an animal-like growl. His eyes had filled with lust and want, filling almost completely of the pupil. "Shh... Omega, soon baby," Bucky whispered as he pushed the shirt off your shoulders and threw it somewhere nearby.

You began pulling and pushing at his clothes, stripping him bare until he was just in his boxers. His big, thick erection straining in them. "Alpha... please, need you... love, you, so much!"

"Love you too, Omega... God, I love you!" Bucky growled as he began kissing down your jaw and neck, sucking your scent gland before he kissed your shoulder and chest. He moved down your body, his hands rubbing my thighs as he did until he came to my core. He wrapped his hands around the lace and tore them in half before he dropped his face in between your thighs.

Your back arched as Bucky began licking your clit, his metal fingers stroking your folds as he did, pulling a deep moan from you. You were already so wet from your heat it didn't take long for him to be able to push his fingers inside of you. He pumped his fingers in and out at a fast pace, hitting that spot deep inside you as he sucked your sensitive nub.

"Yes, alpha!"

"You like that, Omega? You like daddy, finger fucking you?" He asked looking up from your pussy. You nodded moaning as he carried on pumping his fingers inside you, adding a third. "Yeah. Want me to make you cum? Want to come all over your Alpha's hand?"

"Fuck, yes, Alpha."

"Cum then, Omega. Cum and you can have my knot," Bucky grinned mischievously up at you. You closed your eyes as you threw your head back as the coil snapped inside you and you came hard all over Bucky's fingers. "Fuck! Omega, you taste so good." Bucky crawled back up to you and pressed his lips to your mouth in a firm kiss. Bucky sat back and pulled his boxers off before taking his fully erect cock in his hand, pumping it a few times as he smirked down at you. "Ready for your Alpha, Omega?" Bucky asked.

You nodded licking your lips. "Yes, daddy,"

Bucky repeated the action as he leaned over you, leaning on one hand as he rubbed the tip of his cock through your folds covering his cock before he pushed forwards inside of me. You moaned loudly wrapping your arms around his shoulders, digging your nails into his shoulders as Bucky bottomed out. "FUCK! Omega!"

Bucky settled there for a few seconds, kissing at your neck and shoulder softly before he began thrusting his hips forwards in slow strokes. Bucky let himself down so he was laying on top of you, still thrusting into you as he wrapped his arms around your body. His metal hand slid down your body, picking your leg up and hooked it over his hip. The new position allowed him to hit deeper inside of you.

"Oh, shit, Alpha, yes!" You screamed as the head of his dick rubbed your G-spot. "Harder, Alpha, please!"

"Fuck, Omega, you're so good. So tight. Love your pussy." Bucky sucked and kissed your neck as he thrust his hips harder into you. "You close, baby? You gonna cum?"

You nodded biting your lip. "Yes!"

"Cum, Omega. Cum all over my cock. You want me to knot you?" You nodded with a whimper. "Good. I'm gonna knot you so, good, omega." Bucky kissed your neck repeatedly as he moved in and out of you. "Fuck!"

"Yes... Alpha!" You screamed as you felt your orgasm hit you, shaking under Bucky as he carried on pushing in and out of you.

"OMEGA!" Bucky stilled as his knot locked him inside you. "Fuck!" Bucky breathed deeply as the pair of you held each other in a tangle of sweat and blankets. After a few moments, Bucky pushed himself up so he was hovering over me. "Omega, baby, you okay?" Bucky asked as he brushed your sweaty hair out of your face.

You nodded, smiling tiredly up at him. "I'm okay, Alpha." You sighed happily placing your hand on his cheek. "Are you okay, Alpha?"

Bucky nodded as laid on his side, pulling you into his arms so you were more comfortable before he reached up and pulled the bed covers off the bed. "Baby, as long as you're happy, I am." He sighed lightly as he pulled you into his chest, kissing the top of your head. "I love you, Omega."

"I love you, Alpha."


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, there's a couple of WARNINGS: sexual assault, attempted rape, violence

"So, did you enjoy your first heat?" Nat asked with a smirk as she sat down opposite you at the table whilst you ate your snack.

You looked up shaking your head, smiling at her. "You, are a pervert." You giggled.

Nat nodded as she reached over and stole a tomato. "And you, liked getting fucked a lot, didn't you?" She grinned playfully.

You nodded glancing over your shoulder. "A little," You smirked at her. "I'm still a little worried, though." You sighed, your brow creasing.

Nat raised her eyebrow at you as she stole something else from your plate. "About?"

"Well, now I've got my first heat out the way, I'll sync with the other Omegas, won't I?" Nat nodded slowly. "Right. Wanda says she's about two weeks off hers." You frowned. "And, Bucky is sure to be going into his rut as well."

Nat nodded slowly. "I guess so, I'm about a week off mine." She tilted her head to the side before nodded again. "Don't worry about it. Bucky will look after you and make sure you're safe. Besides, by the looks of your neck, he enjoys it." She winked getting up. You blushed as your hand went to your neck, looking down to your almost empty plate thanks to Nat. "You training today?" She asked as you stood up.

You shook your head. "Just off for a run." You smiled as you walked into the kitchen to get rid of your plate and grab some water. "I'm meeting Sam... Now, actually, better run." You waved a hand towards her after checking your watch, leaving to go meet him.

"C'mon... Just another few feet... That's it... Yes, well done, man." Sam smiled at you as you came to a stop, catching your breaths.

"Damn!" You huffed as you plopped down onto the ground.

Sam chuckled joining you, grabbing your water and passed yours to you. "We did good today, Y/N.

You nodded agreeing with him. Every couple of weeks the two of you have a big blow out with a run, change up the routine Steve has. You probably should have changed the day this time since it had started raining and was getting dark due to the weather.

"Think we should change the route though, maybe get some steps involved. What you reckon?"

You nodded. "Sounds good..." You smiled. "Oh, excuse me a sec-" You pulled your phone out of your sleeve. "Buck, I'll just be a second man."

Sam shook his head as he stood up. "I'm gonna grab a paper." He pointed to the cart down at the end of the path.

You nodded as you answered the phone. "Hey, baby."

"Hey, where are you?"

"I'm out running with Sam, remember?" You smiled as you stood up and began stretching your legs a bit.

Bucky tutted. "Of course, sorry, I completely forgot." You rolled my eyes at him with a small smile. "How long will you guys be?"

You shrugged glancing over to Sam. "Well, Sam's off flirting so-"

"Poor you." Bucky chuckled. "No problem. Just let me know when-"

You didn't hear what he said because you were suddenly grabbed from behind and your phone was smashed to the ground.

"AHHH!" You screamed out, catching Sam's attention.

"Y/N!" He ran towards you as fast as he could as you were dragged off into the cluster of trees.

The person who grabbed you held a hand over your mouth and their arm around your waist. Something felt familiar about them. Sam had lost you after slowing down. You tried to scream but you couldn't. You couldn't do anything.

"You fucking stink of him!"

Your eyes widened in fear. Jack!

\----------

Bucky stared at his phone. Something didn't sit right in his stomach. You would never just hang up on the phone on him. He dialed Sam's number and waited patiently. Maybe your phone had died.

"Hel-Hello. Bu-Bucky?"

Bucky frowned again. "I thought you were flirting with a gal?" Bucky chuckled, puzzled by Sam's lack of breath.

"Was. Y/N, taken, Jack-"

Bucky sat up from his chair knocking it over and causing everyone to stare at him. "WHAT? WHEN? WHERE ARE YOU?" Bucky began to panic. He should have killed that ass hole when he had the chance.

"Like, now- the park... Tell, Steve. He kno-"

Bucky hung up before Sam could finish. "That bastard!" Bucky snarled as he began to leave.

"Hey, Buck, what's wrong?" Steve quickly followed him.

"Y/N, she's been taken by Jack," He answered both stopping for a second.

Steve let out a deep growl, his Alpha taking over. "Let's go get her."

\----------

"When I'm done with you... Oh, baby... You'll be sorry." Jack whispered against your neck where Bucky's mark was.

You tried to pull away from him, you could feel his semi hard-on in your back. This was not happening to you. You were not weak. I'm a fucking Avenger and I am not letting some worthless scum bag hurt me.

You quickly slammed your right elbow back into his gut winding him then you used all your weight to stomp on his instep before you lifted your elbow again and jabbed it into his nose breaking it before you turned and kneed him in the groin.

"SAAAAAAAAAM!" You screamed, willing the tears to stay put. You ran but before you could get far Jack had pulled you by your ankle, pulling you to the ground and climbed on top of you.

"I'll fucking, kill, you!" He spat as he grabbed a hold of your shirt and began to rip it open. He dropped his head began to rub his face between your breasts, grabbing and rubbing his hands over your body.

You tried to move from under him but he had your body pinned underneath his. Jack began to kiss your neck where Bucky's light mark was. You hadn't bonded yet so it wasn't permanent on your skin. You whimpered at the thought of Bucky not wanting to be near you if you smelled of Jack.

Jack sat up as he began unfastening his pants. "I bet you'll feel-"

You screamed as something heavy smashed into Jack's chest, sending him flying off you. It was Steve's shield. Jack began groaning as he stood to his feet. You glared at him as you got to your feet, Steve's shield in hand.

Jack got back onto his feet and charged for you but you lifted Steve's shield to protect yourself. A pair of strong arms wrapped around you, holding the shield along with you. You could tell by the sweet smell of apples and wood it was Steve. He lowered the shield a bit so Jack could see his face.

"Behind you, buddy." He nodded.

Jack turned around and was slammed into the shield making you jump. Bucky punch him over and over. Growling as he did. He repeated the words 'My Omega'.

"That's enough," Steve commanded as he wrapped his arm around you in a protective manner.

Bucky stood up, covered in blood, looking like a wild animal. His eyes fell on you. "Omega, are yo-" He stopped in his tracks as he went to hug you. "Did he hurt you?" He gulped.

You shook your head sighing. "I'm fine, Alpha." You smiled softly up at him. My alpha.


	13. Chapter 13

When you arrived back at the tower, Steve ordered you to have a full physical exam to check you weren't harmed before you did anything. Bucky was by your side the whole time, watching you like a hawk. You were glad he was showing some kind of comfort. He was yet to touch you and you were starting to miss him.

You sat in a chair opposite Director Fury, Steve and Tony. Bucky was once again sat by your side as you made a statement of what happened. Nick had Agents arrest Jack and put him into a cell whilst all this happened. After last time he wanted to make sure he wouldn't hurt you again.

"Then what, Y/N?" Steve asked after hearing everything that lead up to Jack grabbing you.

You let out a shaky sigh glancing at Bucky. You really didn't want him to hear. "That's when Jack started, to rub himself, over where-" You sighed looking down. "Then I did this... Combination thing Nat had taught me to get him off before shouting Sam. When I tried to make a run for it, Jack grabbed my ankle and dragged me to the floor where he pinned me and-" You began bouncing your leg as you tried to speak. "He, ripped open my shirt and, began, rubbing his scent all over me... He kissed over my neck and chest and... He, whispered how much he'd been looking forward to having me like that and, all I could think about was... Bucky's gonna hate me. I didn't smell like his anymore," You shook your head. "I'm not worth all this trouble."

Bucky stood up abruptly, once again knocking his chair over before he left the room, slamming the door behind him. You tried not to jump but it surprised you. You kept your eyes on your hands that were knotted on your lap.

"Y/L/N, I want you to talk to someone. Someone who isn't us-" You looked up to Fury, nodding slowly. "Take some time off. Sort yourself."

You nodded again. "Can I go now?"

Steve nodded as he stood to his feet. "Sure thing, Doll." He gave you a reassuring smile.

You thanked him before leaving. As soon as you stepped out the door Sam was on you, pulling you into a tight hug. "Shit! I thought I'd fucking lost you then." He squeezed you tighter.

You shook your head smiling. "Nah, not that easily." You pulled back to look at him. Your bottom lip quivered as you saw tears in his eyes. "Oh, Sam-" You laughed tiredly as you wiped them away as he did the same thing to you.

He let out a chuckle as he looked down. "Don't say shit to no one." He winked before pulling you into another hug. "M'sorry I couldn't stop him, Y/N."

You shook your head as you pulled back from him. "Sam, don't worry about it. I don't know how but, he just knew when to attack. I'm fine." You smiled before glancing around to look for Bucky. "Where Grumpy go?"

After asking F.R.I.D.A.Y. where Bucky was (punching a few bags as she put it) you went back to your room and showered before taking a long, hot bath. It seems strange but you just felt like you needed to scrub a layer of your skin off before even trying to relax. Your muscles were sore and burning from the run and then, of course, Jack's attack.

Your mind wouldn't stop playing it over and over as you soak away in the tub. This time was different. Last time he was drunk and incapable of actually making any sexual threat but this time, he was riled up. You hadn't seen or heard anything of him since the party and then today out of nowhere. He was like two different men. One that wanted to have you and one who wanted, something else.

"I'm sorry." You jumped at the sudden interruption of silence. "Sorry." Bucky stood in the doorway, wearing a broken look.

You shook your head giving him a soft smile. "It's fine." You watched him for a moment. "Why are you sorry, Bucky?"

"For running away. For, not comforting you. For, being a coward." He whispered.

You sighed shaking your head. "Alpha, you have nothing to apologize for. You're still here." You smiled as you began to stand from the tub.

Bucky grabbed your fluffy white towel and wrapped it around you, securing in place before he lifted you bridal style and carried you into your room. "I love you, Omega. You know that right?" He asked as he sat you on the edge of the bed, kneeling in front of you. You nodded, placing your hands on his shoulders. "You don't have to worry about me thinking anything else. I'll always love you. You're my, Omega. No one else's. Mine." He whispered as he cupped your face with his right hand, pulling you closer to him. He pressed his lips to yours in a tender, loving kiss. Instantly relaxing and warming you. "I love you."


	14. Chapter 14

Over time you got back to normal. Jack was dealt with, without involving you and Bucky anymore which meant you could just forget about him. After one very long week of everyone pussy-footing around you, Steve let you get back to work. Only paperwork but it was better than being bored (there's only so many times you can have a bubble bath).

The following week you started training again but with Bucky instead of with Natasha. He wanted to make sure you were capable of defending yourself against anything (although he'd still protect you even if you could kick his ass). At first, you were worried because of the amount of time you were spending together. You thought you would get sick of each other or you'd feel smothered by him but you got to see a side to Bucky no one else did, not even Steve. You grew closer not only as a couple but as friends. As a pair.

That's not to say when Steve had told Bucky he was to go on a mission with him you weren't excited to have some alone time. You missed just sitting and reading a book without having Bucky wrapped around you checking you were okay every five minutes.

So far Bucky had been gone five days and they'd been nice enough. You'd read a couple of books, watched a couple of movies, hung out with Nat and Wanda, done some shopping but, you were starting to really miss Bucky. You just wanted your Alpha back in your bed, kissing and licking your neck. His hands roaming your body, nipping your nipples, his lips and teeth wrapping around them, making you moan his name. His metal fingers toying with your clit, slowly slipping inside your warm cunt...

Perhaps that's why you started dreaming about him a few nights ago. It started after you got a late-night phone call off a very frustrated and very hard Bucky. He'd been trying for almost an hour to get himself off but couldn't quite get there. Even with the few photos, he had of you couldn't get him there. He was almost begging for you to do something, begging for you to make him cum. The entire phone call you sat with a smug smirk on your face, proud of yourself for making him so dependent on you for his own release.

That lead to a dream about having Bucky tied to the bed begging you to fuck him. Begging you to let him cum whilst you teased and wound him up.

Last night you had a dream about pre-Winter Soldier Bucky from the '40s after reading an article about him. There was a photograph of him and Steve with the piece and seeing him so young, clean-shaven, gelled back hair and in his military uniform turned you on. When he looked at you with that smug, cocky smirk, his hand in his pocket as he called me 'doll'... daaaaamn!

"Baby..." Bucky hovered over your sleeping form wearing a wicked grin. He bent down and pressed his lips to your temple, moving down your jaw, then to just below your ear before working his way down your neck. "Wake up, Omega..." He whispered, nipping your skin.

You shifted in bed as a quiet moan left your lips, smiling lightly as Bucky licked and sucked his bite from the night before he left. It was slowly fading away, he so wanted for it to be real but you were yet to bond. Bucky ground his hips so his raging cock brushed your clit. You moaned louder spreading your legs a little wider.

"Fuck... Omega, I need you... please!" He begged, dropping his face to your neck biting a little harder on your neck.

You gasped, Bucky's scent filling your nostrils stronger than ever, stirring you from your sleep a little more. "Bucky?" You groaned as he groped your left breast firmly. "Am I dreaming?"

Bucky chuckled deeply as he pulled back. "No, baby." His voice rough with lust.

You opened your eyes to see a primal, hungry look in Bucky's eyes. "Alpha?"

Bucky growled crashing his lips against yours in a hungry, rushed kiss. He placed his left hand over your cheek as he forced his tongue into your mouth making you moan loudly. You wrapped your arms around his neck holding him closer to you. It felt good to have him close, to have his body on yours, even if your clothes and bedsheets were in the way.

Bucky pulled back letting out a deep, animalistic growl. "Fuck, Omega... need to put my cock in you- my rut-" Bucky knelt back pulling the bedsheets from your body. He growled as he took in the sight of you. "Take those damn CLOTHES OFF!" Bucky snapped as he ripped his shirt off like a wild beast.

Your breath hitched in your throat as you watched him. Slowly you managed to pull your (his) t-shirt off revealing your bare breasts to him, causing something to snap in him. Bucky grabbed a hold of your panties and ripped them from you before he dropped his face between your breasts, biting the supple mounds as his hands squeezed them.

"Fuck, Bucky!" You moaned arching your back off the bed as your hands slid up above your head, giving him more room to play.

"Love these tits... these are mine... Omega." He growled, his hands still holding them. You nodded chewing on your lip as you tangled your hands in his dark locks. "Fuck!" Bucky pulled back with a pop, sitting back on his legs as he looked down to where we were almost touching. He lifted his flesh hand to his mouth and spit into his palm, grabbing a hold of his cock, moaning as he pumped it a couple of times then rubbed the tip against your folds. You closed your eyes breathing in slowly at the feeling. "Ready, Omega? Ready for your Alpha?"

You nodded groaning. "Yes, Alpha! Take me!" You answered raising your hips. "Use me, Alpha!" You begged.

Bucky growled deeply as he pushed his thick, long cock inside your tight pussy. The pair of you crying out in pleasure together. "FUCK! YES!" He bottomed out immediately, snarling into the air like a wild beast sending shivers right to your filled cunt. Your hands slid over his bare shoulders and his back, feeling the heat off him, the sweat that was forming as he pounded into you. "OMEGA!"

"ALPHA!" You cried.

Bucky snapped his hips back and forth, his thick cock stretching your tight pussy over and over. His lips and tongue kissed, licked, nipped and sucked your sweaty skin. You ran your tongue over the shell of his ear almost tasting the baked pumpkin of his scent, whispering your love for him.

"I need you, Omega... Please... cum... need you..." Bucky begged.

You nodded with a whimper. "Fuck, yes... Alpha... harder... cum, please-" You begged, unfinished sentences leaving your lips. You screamed out as Bucky slammed his cock inside you with force. Your cunt squeezed around Bucky's cock as you came hard, the base of Bucky's cock swelled up as he sank his teeth deep into your neck. "AH!"

"AH FUCK!F-K!" Bucky snarled as he came, his knot swelling to an alarming size locking him in place. Bucky stayed hunched over you as the pair of you panted, resting to catch your breath. "I've missed you, Omega," Bucky whispered above you.

You smiled tiredly looking up to meet his much softer gaze. "I've missed you too, Alpha." You leaned up and pressed your lips to his in a loving kiss, smiling as you felt his cock twitch slightly. "Please, tell me you're not already ready to go again?" You giggled as Bucky chuckled, slowly rolling onto his side, hissing as he did.

"Not yet." He licked his bottom lip as he raised his hand and brushed your hair from your sweaty forehead. "Sorry I woke you."

You shook your head as you moved your hand to cup his slightly more stubbly cheek. "It's what I'm here for, Alpha. To please you." You leaned forwards pressing your lips to his again. "I'll always be here for you." You smiled.

Bucky's rut was officially here. He'd been back not even 72 hours and it felt like you'd had sex 72 times. Damn, super-soldier... Damn fine, super-soldier. Bucky said this felt like his strongest rut ever. He was constantly hot and sweating. He felt sick and dizzy. He couldn't eat anything but he was starving. He was needy wanting to bury his face into your neck where your scent gland was but then he was rough and taking you over the back of the sofa biting where he always bit. Still, you hadn't bonded. Maybe you never would.

You sat on one side of the table as Steve talked about an upcoming mission as Bucky sat on the other closer to Steve. Usually, when Alpha's are in their ruts they're to be confined to their rooms (like Omegas when they're in heat) but Bucky was vital for this mission. You watched Bucky instead of hearing a word that came out of Steve's mouth. You don't know what was going on with you today. You woke up early and began moving things around, an unsettled feeling in your stomach. Also, any chance you could you grabbed Bucky and pulled him into a harsh, sloppy kiss that Bucky never turned down.

You suddenly shivered before a burning feeling overtook your body. You picked up the folder in front of you and began fanning yourself trying to cool down. You looked up to see Bucky was glaring at you, pure Alpha in his eyes.

"You okay, Y/N?" Steve snapped you from your intense staring competition with Bucky.

You gulped shaking your head. "N-No... I think- I- excuse me!" You stood up from your chair suddenly overwhelmed with dizziness. You grabbed a hold of the desk quickly. "Fuck." You groaned lifting your hand to your forehead.

"Doll?" Bucky was by your side in a second. "I think you need to lay down." You nodded gulping, placing your arm around his shoulders as he scooped you up. "Excuse us." Bucky didn't wait to be excused, he just left and headed to his room. He pressed his lips to your forehead as you entered the elevator. "Shh, Omega... I have you," He whispered as your eyes fell shut. By the time Bucky was laying you down on your mound of pillows and cushions that still laid in the corner of his room, you were waking up. "Omega, you with me?" He asked placing his hand over your cheek.

You nodded gulping. "Alpha- I- hot-"

Bucky smiled softly, nodding as he rubbed his thumb over your skin. "It's your heat, Omega... we're syncing." He leaned down and kissed your lips gently. "Let me take care of you," He whispered, kissing you again.

You shook your head. "But, your rut-"

"Shh... it's okay, baby," He bit your bottom lip. "I've got you."


	15. Chapter 15

Bucky laid on his back, his left arm behind his head as he held you close with his right. His hand aimlessly stroking up and down your spine. Soft snores leaving your mouth indicated you were finally asleep. Hours had passed since your heat had kicked in and you'd gotten tired. He was worried your heat wasn't going to settle, thankfully you'd been given a little break from it.

"Sargent Barnes, Captain Rogers has asked for you to join him in meeting room 1, please," F.R.I.D.A.Y. announced.

Bucky groaned forgetting about the mission that was scheduled. "Tell him I'm on my way, F.R.I.D.A.Y." As Bucky slipped from your arms he couldn't help but worry. He didn't want to leave his Omega. His? He shook his head sighing. You weren't his just yet. The pair of you were still yet to bond. If you could bond, that is.

The smell of freshly ground coffee mixed with baked pumpkins filled your nostrils, putting a smile on your face. You rolled over to snuggle into the scent and warmth of Bucky but you found his space empty. You open your eyes, searching for any signs of him but he wasn't in the room, nor was the coffee you could smell.

Kitchen.

You sighed and slowly rolled out the comfort of the nest. Bucky had helped you make it a lot comfier for the pair of you. No longer was it on the floor but on his bed that had been pushed right into the corner and covered in all the cozy, fluffy pillows, surrounding the pair of you. He somehow managed to make it look more perfect. After pulling on Bucky's black t-shirt and a pair of your clean underwear you headed out, following his scent and the coffee you were desperate to have.

The closer to the kitchen you got, the stronger Bucky's scent got. The moment you saw him standing with his back to you in nothing but a pair of black boxers and a white muscle vest a needy whine escaped your mouth and a sudden rush of your slick began to form.

"Why aren't you in your nest, Omega?" Bucky asked without turning from the brewing coffee in front of him.

You gulped as you took a small step closer to him. "I missed you, Alpha," You answered. "Where, is everyone?" You asked noticing the tower was rather quiet for the time of the morning.

"Mission," He answered, still not turning to look at you as he made coffee.

You frowned stepping closer again. "The one we were discussing yesterday? Why aren't you on the mission? Steve made it clear you were-"

Bucky turned around wearing a soft smile. "You're more important, Omega and I told Steve I wasn't doing anything until our heat and rut is over, okay?" He stepped forwards, holding his hand out to you.

You nodded taking his hand, giggling as he pulled you into him. He immediately began to nuzzle his face against your neck and inhaled your scent, wrapping his arms around you.

"Hmm, you smell delicious, baby," He grinned, lifting his head to look at you.

You rolled your eyes as you wrapped your arms around his waist. "You don't smell so bad yourself, Alpha." You smiled softly up at him.

Bucky chuckled as he leaned down and pressed his lips against yours softly, his left hand moving to lay on your neck as you opened your mouth. You moaned around his tongue as your hands fisted at his vest. After a heated moment, you pulled away from each other's mouths, only to start kissing each other's chins and jaws, slowly pecking your way across the skin of the other and down the left side of the throat until you both felt a sudden electric shock tingle through each other and over your lips.

You pulled back gasping, your eyes wide as you looked up at Bucky. You placed your fingers over your lips, still being able to feel the tingle. "Wh-What was that?" You asked, your other hand laying over your neck where you felt Bucky's lips.

He shook his head gulping. "I think, that might be... Us, Omega." He beamed.

Your mouth suddenly felt dry. It's time. "It's, time..?" Bucky grinned, stepping forwards wrapping his arms around your waist and under your legs, picking you up.

"It's time, Omega." Bucky slowly closed the gap between you as he abandoned the coffee and took you back to his room.

Butterflies filled your stomach as you heard the door shut and you mentally mapped out the route to your nest. It was time for you to bond with your Alpha. You'd started to wonder maybe it wouldn't happen for you two. You hear about Omegas bonding and mating with their Alphas within weeks of being together. You and Bucky had been together just over two months now and it still hadn't happened for you.

Bucky's lips trailed down your throat and down between your breasts. You moaned as he took your left nipple into his mouth and began sucking it, licking it, his right hand playing with your other. After some time he pulled off with an audible pop and a devilish grin before latching his mouth onto your other one, repeating the process all over.

"You like that, Omega?" Bucky asked as he swirled his finger around your sensitive nub.

You moaned nodding. "Yes! Please, Alpha," You begged.

Bucky grinned as he pulled your nipple before sliding down your body, leaving open mouth kisses down your skin. His tongue poked out and licked over your skin as he inched closer and closer to your pussy. He groaned as he took in the beautiful sight of your glistening folds.

"I love your pussy, baby... Can't wait, to out my seed, in you and, fill you with, pups." Bucky moaned as he licked your pussy. He held your knees far apart and began shaking his head, his slight facial hair tickling your thighs as he did.

"Oh, fuck, Alpha!" You cried out. "Please,"

Bucky took your clit in between his lips and began sucking hard as he moved his metal hand from your knee and trailed his knuckle over your hole. "Tell me what you want, Omega," He smirked.

"You! You, Alpha. Want your knot... Your pups... Please... Claim me!" You begged, tears stinging your eyes.

Bucky pulled his face from your pussy, watching as the mix of your juices and his saliva dribbled down to your puckered hole. He groaned as he dragged his fingertips through it, putting pressure on your hole causing you to cry out.

"Fuck!"

Bucky's eyes snapped up to you, seeing the pure pleasure over your face. "Like that, Omega?"

You nodded, purring almost. "More."

Bucky licked his lips before leaning forwards and swiped his tongue over your puckered hole. You groaned dirty and loud as his tongue swirled around.

"MORE!" You begged.

Bucky pulled back, sucking his metal index finger into his mouth before he pressed it to your hole and slowly began to ease it in. "Fuck." He gasped. His cock twitching as he felt you tight around his finger. He leaned forwards and began licking your pussy as he fingered your ass hole slowly. He dipped his tongue inside your folds, smirking as you moaned loudly, squeezing him hard. "Cum for me, Omega."

A curl of his finger in your ass hole and you were cumin with a scream as he sucked on your clit. Bucky made sure he caught all you gave him, moaning as he felt your juices dribble down his chin and neck.

"FUCK!" Bucky growled as he pulled from you slowly. He crawled back up your body and crashed his lips against yours. You groaned as you tasted yourself on his tongue. "Get on top, baby." He smiled against your lips.

You nodded and quickly followed his orders. Slowly, you sank down his length, his hands gripping your waist with force as he slowly edged into you. A strained groan leaving his chest.

"Please, Alpha." You wanted more, so much more.

Bucky pulled you down into a hard kiss his tongue forcing its way into your mouth as he took your wrists into his hands, putting them behind your back and into his right hand. "Ready, Omega?" You nodded moaning as you rotated your hips causing him to hiss. "Omega," He warned.

After making you wait for a few seconds Bucky began to slowly pull out of you before slowly pushing back in. You were so sensitive you didn't care it was slow, his public bone was pressing against your clit deliciously and he was hitting you deeply.

You moaned as you moved your head to his left side and inhaled his scent, your lips brushing his neck. That electric feeling once again stinging your lips. "Alpha!"

"Not yet, Omega." He inhaled deeply as he ran his left hand down your spine until his fingers came to your ass then soaking pussy. He ran his fingers over your sensitive skin, collecting your essence before he slowly began to circle your pucker hole again.

"OH, fuck!" You cried out as he pressed his finger inside you again, filling your ass hole with his thick finger.

Bucky pressed a kiss to your neck, right under scent gland, the same tingle as earlier hitting his lips. "Omega..."

You didn't need more words, you knew. Bucky began snapping his hips up into you, his hard cock hitting you deeply as he fingered your ass hole. Both you began kissing and licking the other's left side of their necks before you finally sank your teeth into the flesh.

You both cried out, teeth still latched on to the other as bright white with your vision. You came harder than ever as Bucky tightened his hold on you, his knot filling your cunt to almost breaking point. A deep, animalistic growl left Bucky's chest, vibrating through your whole body. Slowly you pulled your teeth from each other, licking at the dripping blood, purring as your scents mixed in the air.

You were one.


End file.
